Ruri Tsugumi
|}} }} ''' '''is an exclusive character to Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Appearance Ruri is short in stature, she has long purple hair and yellow eyes. She usually seen wearing a long sleeved white and lavender frilled shirt, along with an orange scarf and a short red skirt with black leggings. Characteristics and Personality Story Introduction Ruri first appears after overhearing Hayate's conversation with Nagi, after calling him by his full name and asking him if she is a friend? or an enemy? before introducing herself to him as "Princess Camelia", ignoring what she said, Hayate mistakes her for a lost little girl, much to her annoyance. Warning him that danger is behind him Nagi is thrown into a car and kidnapped by a couple of masked men. Thinking to herself that this is the part where she comes in and saves Nagi and takes the treasure as her reward, After suggesting to Hayate on reasons why Nagi was kidnapped, Hayate commandeers Ruri's bicycle against her wishes and ends up taking her along with him while in pursuit of Nagi's kidnappers. After saving Nagi and feeling Humiliated from what happend, Ruri vows to Hayate that He'd pay for what he has done, before leaving. Later she reappears before Hayate and Maria at The Sanzenin mansion introducing herself as Nagi's little sister. Moving into the Violet Mansion After Ruri's revalation that she is Nagi's little sister, Hayate and Maria go back inside and slam the door shut without listening to Ruri. The next morning to her surprise, Nagi opens the door and finds Ruri sitting outside at the same place from the previous night, Shivering from being outside all night and trying to speak to her, Nagi ignores what Ruri is trying to say and slams the door on her again. Later after seeing Maria returning from shopping, Ruri grabs onto her leg and begs for her to listen to her story. After being let into the mansion by Maria and explaining to Nagi on her claim that they are related, Nagi begins question her agenda and asks what she wants by visiting her, after revealing to Nagi that she has never met her father and that her mother is dead and that she has no other relatives and has only heard about Nagi and located her out of love in order to meet her. Upon hearing her answer Nagi allows her to stay at the mansion then asks her to wait in the hall till she sort things out. While waiting in hall, Ruri begins to search for the treasure that she mentioned to herself earlier and begins searching inside a vase and is caught by Nagi who realizes her true agenda and then arranges for her to live at The Violet Mansion After taking Ruri to the Violet Mansion then introducing her as a new tenant to Chiharu, Ayumu and Kayura. Ruri objects on staying there and tries get Nagi to give her another chance, still being ignored by her, Ruri addresses her as Onee-chan (older sister) in order to gain her attention, taken back from what she just called her and then listening to Kayura suggestion, Nagi decides to give Ruri another chance to prove herself by demonstrating a special skill, Ruri reveals to them that she is a master of systema then demonstrates her skill by beating up Hayate as revenge for what he did earlier, After taking the fight outside, Hayate counters her attack with ketaguri and defeats her, After sitting up and crying from what he did, Hayate apologizes and tries comfort her, but turns out to be nothing more than a ruse by her and attacks him once again before receiving a kick to the back of her head by Nagi for what she did. Nagi tells Ruri that she has no place to call her Onee-chan (older sister) but will allow her to stay at the Violet Mansion then (along with Chiharu and Kayura) compliment Ruri's skills in systema asking her to teach them. Navigation